


The Flavor of Torment

by Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Red Skull team up and manage to capture Thor and Steve and suppress their powers. As a bonus, Tony was captured as well and used as a means of torture for the two other Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flavor of Torment

**Author's Note:**

> A loose interpretation of this kink meme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=999874#t999874. Also, Akkorokamui is actually an octopus-like sea creature from Japanese folklore. I needed a name for the creature here, and Norse mythology seems to have a distinct lack of octopus-like sea creatures (feel free to correct me if I’m wrong). A lot of artistic reinterpretation is happening here, so yeah.
> 
> I have obviously been watching hentai, but I have no excuses. Or regrets. ^^

The first time they dragged Tony away, they didn’t know what was in store for him. They knew it was something horrible because abductors didn’t drag you from your cell to feed you milk and cookies. They fought them off as best as they could—well, _tried_ to anyway, but there was a lot to be said for losing your powers and becoming a normal human being and trying to fight off five armed, well-trained soldiers. The Hydra agents managed to extract Tony with minimal effort.

 

And then Thor and Steve found that it was a lot, lot worse than they had ever imagined.

 

Schmidt and Loki stood outside their cell, just out of reach and teased and taunted them as villains were wont to do. And then Schmidt turned the TV on to show Tony, stripped naked, in a small, dank, dark room, not unlike the cell they were housed in.

 

He turned to the door and hit it repeatedly with his fist, demanding to be let out, snarking at the guards outside, and generally being Tony Stark. Up until, out of one dark corner, a movement caught all attention, Tony’s and Steve’s and Thor’s, and out slithered several red octopus-like arms, minus the suction cups. Then Tony became frantic in his pounding, screaming and demanding, and, when those didn’t work, he begged and bribed to be let out, but the tentacles were on him, around his wrists, ankles and neck, dragging him backward into the room and flipping him onto his back on the floor.

 

Steve and Thor screamed at Loki and Schmidt, asking for their demands and demanding that this be stopped.

 

“What ever gave you the idea that we want something from you?” Loki asked, elation tingeing his voice. “All we wanted was for you to be out of the way while we take over SHIELD. Stark was just a bonus.” He glanced at the screen. “A very pleasant bonus at that. Akkorokamui is pleased.”

 

“Be forewarned, Loki. Pray that you be long gone from my presence before I regain my freedom for I shall not let this evil go unpunished!” Thor screamed through the metal bars, attempting to reach for his brother who simply stepped back with a laugh.

 

“Consider me forewarned, brother dear,” he said before Tony let out a shrill scream that was quickly cut off, and their attentions were once again drawn to him.

 

The creature bound Tony’s hands beneath him with one tentacle and used two others to spread his legs. Another tentacle was wrapped around his head, from his eyes to his neck until it ended in his mouth, pushing and pulling and earning chokes and whimpers. Slowly, it slid in further and further, forcing Tony to lean his head back and arch his back as the tentacle slipped down his throat, fucking his mouth through his sobs and whimpers.

 

Another tentacle emerged from the dark and wrapped itself around the base of Tony’s cock. Suddenly the tip opened like a flower and a thinner appendage, about the width of the ink tube of a ballpoint pen, slithered out and slid itself neatly into the slit of Tony’s cock. His scream when it did so was muffled by the limb in his mouth, but it was no less chilling. His cries and begs to stop went unheeded, and the monster continued to fuck his mouth and his cock until, eventually, another limb slithered out of the darkness to tease and prod at his hole.

 

Tony screamed again and begged incoherently for mercy and tears slid from his eyes to his hairline while he struggled against the arms that held him.

 

“Stop!” Steve yelled, picking up where Tony failed. “Stop it. Stop it, please!” Schmidt turned an amused smile at him. “You must want something. Anything! Take me instead!” Schmidt only laughed.

 

“Be careful, Captain. You shouldn’t show how much you want something; I might just hold it against you,” he said.

 

“You bastard! You BASTARD!!!” Steve screamed, struggling to reach through the bars. “When I get out of here, I’m going to fucking pull your spine out of your mouth!” Red Skull only laughed.

 

On screen, Tony’s struggle against the monster was futile as more tentacles slid out to pin him more effectively until one limb could thrust into him in one sharp movement. He arched his back and screamed once more while the tentacle thrust itself in and out of him, fucking him within an inch of his sanity, using him, breaking him. And when he thought that was the worst of it, the tentacle withdrew to twist around two others, forming one thick appendage that thrust into Tony with reckless abandon, tearing the ring of muscles around it and causing blood to slide down the genius’s thighs. Only Tony’s muffled screams permeated the air as he was continuously violated and broken until the arms of the monster gave a shudder and stilled. Green slime spurted out of the tips of the appendages, after which the creature withdrew itself, leaving Tony slumped on the floor. He gingerly rolled onto his side and heaved the creature’s slime and stomach fluids onto the floor, panting until Hydra agents hauled him up by his arms and dragged him out of the room.

 

Steve and Thor seethed with rage, screaming invectives at their captors only to have them stroll away almost casually, elation pouring out of them. Only when Tony was thrown into the cell did they calm. Thor caught his before he fell to the floor and set him on the bed where Steve wrapped blanket around him and wiped his face with one corner. Tony sobbed softly, clutching the blanket tighter around himself.

 

“I can still taste it,” he whimpered, his eyes shut tight.

 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, stroking Tony’s cheek. “This shouldn’t have happened to you. It should have been me. I’m sorry.”

 

“Water. Please,” the CEO asked.

 

“We’re truly sorry, Anthony, but none has been given since our arrival. Not food, not water,” Thor answered with a grimace.

 

“Then kiss me,” Tony whispered. “Kiss me, please. I want anything, anything but its taste in my mouth…” Steve did not hesitate to press his mouth to Tony’s, intending to do anything to alleviate his pain. He stroked the insides of Tony’s mouth with his tongue, tasting the sour taste of bile and the bitter slime presumably from the creature. Tony’s tongue met his, desperately stroking his gums and cheeks and tongue, basking in the taste of coffee and toast. He sat up and pulled Steve closer, kissing him until Thor said, “Captain?” They pulled apart, and Thor cupped Tony’s cheek and drew him closer. The god tasted of wine and electricity, and Tony wasn’t sure if that was how he naturally tasted, but he kissed him eagerly, frantically until he could no longer taste the Akkorokamui.

 

xxxxx

 

They were rescued a little over a week later.

 

SHIELD was heard to storm the building, guns firing and agents yelling. The Hulk ran behind Black Widow to the cell that held Steve and Thor and smashed through the bars and cement with minimal effort. Only when he had entered the cell did he suddenly shift back to Bruce. With a startled blink and look around, he turned to Steve and Thor with a question in his eyes.

 

“The walls. They have some sort of magic or device that turns super humans into just regular humans,” Steve only answered before he and Thor were sprinting out of the cell and down several hallways, searching each room they encountered for Tony. It was only when they reached the end of the third hallway when they found him, still lying on his back where the monster had left him. Steve gathered him up in his arms and wrapped a blanket around him while Thor dealt with the Akkorokamui. It took little of his strength to pull the creature from its shadows and rip its limbs from its body one at a time. Only then did he turn to Steve and Tony.

 

“Take him,” Steve ordered, handing Tony over. “I’m going after Schmidt. Get him to medical.” Thor nodded and sprinted in the opposite direction Steve had run.

 

Steve made his way to the top of the building where he expected Schmidt’s office to be. He found the bastard on his way to the roof, presumably to the helipad.

 

“Schmidt!!!” he screamed before barreling through the hallway, tossing Hydra agents out of his way with minimal effort. Schmidt aimed a gun at him, and he barely dodged a round of bullets. One caught him in the shoulder, but he ignored it. As he tossed aside one agent, he managed to wrestle away a gun which he pointed at Schmidt. Several rounds went off, but only one managed to catch Red Skull in the thigh. The villain howled in pain and started to limp away, seeing only a losing battle against a furious Avenger.

 

Steve closed the distance, managing to catch another bullet, this time to his side, but his hand closed around Schmidt’s neck anyway, and he snarled at his enemy. Behind him, Hydra agents approached, their guns firing at him until they started dropping one by one, arrows protruding from their back. Steve then ignored them, knowing Hawkeye had his back.

 

“I said I was going to make you pay,” he said, tightening his grip and digging his fingers into the red flesh of Schmidt’s neck.

 

“You… You’re Captain America. Surely, you are o… opposed to killing anyone,” Schmidt choked. Steve snarled at him again, tightening his squeeze.

 

“I’m disinclined to pity those who hurt my friends the way you did to Tony,” he said, his fingers breaking skin and the bone beneath. With his other hand, he brought the gun to Schmidt’s forehead and said, just before pulling the trigger, “Be thankful I choose not to rip your spine out of your mouth.”

 

xxxxx

 

Tony awoke to see Steve and Thor sitting by his bed. He reached out one hand to ask them closer, and they obliged, pressing a kiss to his mouth, Thor first and then Steve. Only when he replaced the taste of his mouth with that of his teammates’… well, lovers now, he supposed, did he sit up to find everybody else standing around him with varying degrees of surprise on their faces ranging from stunned from Happy and Pepper to accepting from Clint and Natasha.

 

“Oh,” he croaked. “Well… um…” He turned to Steve and Thor. “How long was I out?” he asked.

 

“About a day,” Steve answered, stroking his cheeks and encouraging him to lie back. “You’ll have to stay for a few days more, though.” Tony frowned at that.

 

“I’d rather not,” he said, struggling against Steve’s grip and aggravating… injuries that made him gasp and lie back anyway. “I…” he started and shut his mouth, opening it again when he decided what to say. “I’m happy to see all of you, but I’d like a moment, please?” Glances were exchanged, but nods were given anyway and they started to file out of the hospital room. Tony managed to grab Steve and Thor’s hands before they could leave, though. “Stay?” he pleaded and received nods in return.

 

Thor cupped Tony’s chin and kissed him again, making Tony clutch at him as he returned the kiss. Beside him, he felt Steve take one of his hands and inspect it closely. Tony knew he’d find rings of bruises there, particularly around his wrist. There would also be bruises around his ankles and thighs, but he strove not to think about those, not when Thor was licking in his mouth. And then Steve’s lips were on his wrists and his arm and his neck and Tony moaned into Thor’s mouth.

 

“I… I think there are some things we need to talk about, now that were… here… out of… danger, I mean,” Tony said when they all pulled apart.

 

“I most certainly agree, Anthony,” Thor said solemnly and Tony missed his carefree joviality already.

 

“Okay, first. Who knows?” Steve and Thor exchanged glances, the question not unclear in any way, and Steve answered.

 

“Nick and Phil and the doctor who attended to you. The others have an idea.” Tony shut his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“When will I be cleared for active duty?”

 

“ _We_ won’t be joining any missions for several weeks,” Steve said. It seemed to make Tony a tiny bit happier that he wasn’t being singled out.

 

“And,” he started. “What is this?” He gestured around the three of them. Once more Steve and Thor exchanged glances.

 

“Anthony, I don’t believe this is a desired outcome for such a deplorable occurrence,” Thor said. “But I thank that it has opened my eyes to see your inner strength… and your beauty and I… I wish that we have the opportunity to explore a union between us… All three of us if the good captain will have me, too.” He looked up to see Steve smiling softly. The captain nodded once to answer Thor’s unasked question before turning to Tony.

 

“I’m willing to make this whatever you want it to be,” he said, stroking Tony’s cheek. Tony barely hesitated. He pulled Steve toward him first and kissed him and then Thor before letting them know his exact and specific thoughts.

 

xxxxx

_Reviews are loved!~_


End file.
